The present invention relates to systems for converting the energy of sea waves into useful energy.
Most of the state-of-the-art systems proposed and developed for the objective in question were designed for the exploitation of the kinetic energy of sea surf waves; all of these have failed due to technical and other reasons.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an off-shore, submerged energy generator utilizing the differential hydrostatic pressure prevailing between peaks and valleys of sea waves.
It is a further object of the invention that the generator be self-contained, i.e. working in closed cycles, without any external intervention, servicing, controls, etc.
Thus provided according to the present invention there is a system for the conversion of hydrostatic pressure variations such as generated by off-shore sea waves, into useful energy, comprising a casing hermetically sealed and submerged in the sea underneath the waves level, at least one wall of the casing being adapted to become displaced inwards and outwards of the casing under variable hydrostatic pressure applied thereon, a cylinder-and-piston system, (xe2x80x9cthe first systemxe2x80x9d) the piston being coupled to the said one wall to move in unison therewith, valve means associated with the first system so that on every stroke of the piston a quantity of a fluid supplied to the cylinder is compressed out of the cylinder into a pressurized fluid vessel and means for converting the energy of the pressurized fluid stored in the pressurized fluid vessel into useful energy.
Preferably the system further comprises a second cylinder-and-piston system (xe2x80x9cthe second systemxe2x80x9d), the piston thereof being coupled to the piston of the first system to move in unison therewith and means for controllably varying the effective volume of the cylinder of the second system.
The effective volume varying means may comprise a source of a liquid and means for introducing/evacuating the liquid into/from the said cylinder.
Further means may be provided for increasing the initial pressure in the said effective volume space.